


i wanna be free (to know the things i do are right)

by SparklyAwesome



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: (no ones shot dont worry), Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Debora with a gun, F/M, Gun Violence, Robbery, Short, au where they don't get caught by the police, debora doing what she can to help this boy she just met, hc that debora has never done anything illegal in her entire life, i might do a part two where baby wakes up or smth, this whole baby situation is the wildest thing thats ever happened to her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyAwesome/pseuds/SparklyAwesome
Summary: Set right after Buddy falls to his death in the parking garage, where Debora has to get Baby and herself the hell out of Atlanta by any means necessary.





	i wanna be free (to know the things i do are right)

**Author's Note:**

> i havent posted anything on ao3 in forever this may be bad sorry in advance
> 
> also title is from the song "easy" by the commodores/sky ferreira (both on the baby driver soundtrack which you def should listen to)

Well, they had done it.

They’d manage to escape Atlanta without garnering any police attention and were currently heading west on 20, in a car they wouldn’t have ever afforded with a little-to-nothing plan. 

After the final encounter with Buddy in the parking garage had ended with a raging fire that once was a police car and Buddy himself, Debora had managed to drag Baby’s limp and bruised body across the asphalt over to the car Doc had given them.

Distantly she could hear the sounds of sirens racing through the streets. Her entire body shook with nerves, almost making her drop Baby from her arms. How had her life come to this? With her flinching as she heard police sirens, blood staining her diner uniform, holding on tightly to the man she had fallen in love with too quickly? Had it really been only an hour since she first saw Buddy step into diner, requesting a black coffee? Since he had discreetly flashed his gun and tucked it in between the folds of his newspaper as a reminder not to squeal?

Had it only been an hour since she became on the run with Baby, branding herself a criminal with him?

Baby was bleeding hard from the ears—the gunshots that Buddy had fired near them had most definitely ruptured his ear drums. Debora bit her lip as she sat him up in the passenger seat of the car, inspecting the dark liquid dripping down the sides of his head.

There was no way she could take him somewhere for medical treatment—not without someone recognizing them and calling the cops. But there was no way she could ignore it or try to treat it herself. She was only a waitress who was way in over her head.

She clicked in his seatbelt and shut the door, almost sliding on the top of the car’s hood to open the driver’s door. She slid in and started up the car, eyeing the shattered windshield and gaping bullet holes pierced within. Shards of glass littered the floor and seats of the car. There was no way they could drive through the city inconspicuously like this. Not without getting into a car chase that they couldn’t win. Not without Baby.

What choice did they have, though? They needed to get out of this city fast. There was no other car to use, unless Debora could figure out how to break into one of the cars resting in the dimly-lit parking garage. But she doubted that. Everything that had happened so far was because of Baby and the skills he picked up in the streets and in the business. Debora had none of that.

She sighed, pulling the car out of park and into reverse, backing up away from the edge of the parking garage where Buddy’s car laid, smoldering and smoking.  
Debora had almost made it out of the parking garage level before she stopped, hitting the brakes suddenly.

She was thinking (a dangerous thing to do in this type of fast-paced situation), glancing at Baby’s limp and unconscious form and the duffel bag of money Doc had given them. A gun laid next to the bag. Maybe there was a way to get out of the city in a better, cleaner looking car. Debora was getting a sinking feeling as her thoughts delved into those of illegality. 

A part of her was fighting against it, not wanting anymore charges against Baby if they were ever caught and arrested. Not wanting anything happening that would change her, morally, either.

... As if she already hadn’t been changed from this encounter. The fact that she was even thinking about pulling that gun on a random car driver was proof of that. She paused.

_Fuck it_ , Debora thought to herself, reaching behind the car seat to grab the small handgun. It was the only option they had, if they both wanted to survive to see the sun rise tomorrow. The cold metal felt heavy in her hands as she stepped out of the busted car and slammed the door shut. 

She ran up to the elevator, tucking the gun into the pocket of her waitress uniform as she stepped into it and pressed the ground floor level. There had to be someone down there. At least one person. 

That person and their car would be the only thing that stood in between her and Baby’s dream of heading west to be free from the city.

Debora took a shaky breath before the elevator doors slid open again, revealing the nearly full ground floor. Instantly she spotted someone—a young woman with dark hair who was walking over to an expensive-looking red Subaru, keys in hand. She looked to have been a business woman, if the dark and professional suit and briefcase was any indication.  
But before the woman could unlock and get into the car, Debora was already behind her, pulling the gun out of her pocket. She cocked the gun, the sound echoing through the silent garage.

“Y-your keys. Give me your keys!” Debora sternly said, her nervousness peeking through her words. The woman spun around with wide eyes and a pale face as she nervously eyed the gun. She made no move and only had her hands up in front of her. 

“Now! Or—Or I’ll shoot you!” Debora shouted, jabbing the gun more into the woman’s face. The woman squealed, tossing the keys to the side before taking off towards the elevator, nearly tripping in her heels during her skittish escape. Debora didn’t care, though, and went skidding after the keys.

That was horrifyingly not that hard, she noted worriedly to herself as she unlocked the red car behind her.

She shook her head. She needed to focus. She needed to get Baby and the money in the car before the cops would come. There was no doubt that the woman ran to get someone. To call the cops. And if the distant sirens were any indication, the cops would only be here in minutes. They were very desperate to catch Baby.

Debora got into the car and started it up, nearly peeling it out of the main level to the ramp, going up and up the levels until she was where she left Baby. She could see the busted blue car on the other side of the level, relieved and thankful to see Baby still unconscious in the passenger’s side.

The red Subaru was left idling as she got out and ran up to Baby’s side, putting his arm around her shoulder as she half-dragged him to the red Subaru. She was thankful that she had managed to get a better car even though it had come from bad means. She even felt a little smug about it, too.

Debora peeked inside the busted car, grabbing the duffel bag of money. She was about to shut the door and leave the car for the last time before she spotted the tape—the one Baby had come for. The tape marked “MOM”.

She didn’t hesitate in grabbing it and stuffing it into the duffel bag before slamming the door shut behind her.

Debora had silently cheered to herself when she had (calmly) drove out of the parking garage and into the busy streets of Atlanta, them both passing as normal innocent people easily. She had smiled when a couple speeding police cars went streaking pass them towards where the parking garage was, no doubt going after them.

Never had she felt more calm and at ease during this night than she did now, driving along the freeway straight out of Atlanta.

Let them see the flaming wreck of their stolen car. Let them think that they escaped. Better yet, let them think that they had died along with Buddy and Doc.

Anything for them to be free with their music and car.

**Author's Note:**

> please give me constructive criticism blease


End file.
